Back to the OC
by Fluffybunnys1313
Summary: Basically an idea of a Season 5 for the O.C. Please review and tell me what you think! thanks :  xxx   -I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF THE O.C- im just a major fan! :P


**BACK TO THE O.C. **

**_An idea of how to start a Season 5. I know the Marissa bit isn't very good, but I knew it wouldn't be the same without her, and it was the only thing I could think of! Lol! Hope you like it!_**

'Mommy, Daddy! When are Seth and Ryan coming?' six year old Sophie Rose Cohen charged into the living room where Sandy and Kirsten lay together on the couch watching a movie. It was obviously still near the beginning as Kirsten had not yet begun to 'rest her eyes'.

Sophie was very excited as she knew that soon her older brothers Seth and Ryan would be coming to visit them in their house in Berkeley. She saw them quite often but wished they could come round even more.

'Soon, next week. They'll be here soon Sophie.' Kirsten yawned and stretched in Sandy's arms.

'Yes! I can't wait to see them! They haven't been here for…um…AGES!'

'Sophie it was only a couple of weeks ago!' Sandy laughed at his daughter's excitement.

'Well still…that is ages!' With that, Sophie charged back out of the room to play with her dolls upstairs.

Kirsten turned so that she was facing Sandy. She looked deep into his blue eyes that she had known for so long.

'You know, as much as I love it here in Berkeley, and as much as I have always thought I was happiest here…I actually miss life back in Newport. I mean it's how we spent most of our life as a family, and I miss our big house. It has so many memories there and all the drama and it's just where everything happened.' Kirsten finished with a slightly sad expression on her face.

'Hmmm… you know, I kinda always thought the same thing. Even though I absolutely detest all those annoying newpsies… But I thought that if I mentioned it you would get mad…' Kirsten slapped Sandy playfully on the arm.

'You know I wouldn't…' She smiled, Sandy began to tickle her, and she squealed with laughter.

'Oh yeah? I bet you would…'

'Sandy stop it! No, just stop I don't like being tickled!'

'Awww but your so cute when you get tickled!'

'Sanford Cohen would you please…' Kirsten didn't have time to finish her sentence, as they both fell off the couch and landed with a bang on the floor. 'I will get you for that.'

Sophie heard a loud bang from down stairs. Immediately, she jumped up and ran down the stairs, and sped back into the living room.

'Mommy, Daddy, are you ok? Are you hurt? Ewww why do you always have to touch each other? Get a room…' After that she turned on her heel and strutted back to her bedroom.

Sandy and Kirsten laughed as Sophie skipped back up stairs. 'So like Seth…' Sandy smiled.

…..

'Hey Summer, stop that!' Seth laughed at Summer, his new wife.

'Oh no Cohen, you went the wrong way, you forgot how to get to Newport, now here is your punishment!' Summer continued to punch Seth's arm as they drove back to Orange County.

Summer and Seth Cohen had just finished college and had recently got married. They were now moving into a new house, and both had decided it would be great to go back to Newport. They missed life there. Summer was excited, and she looked at the address of there house for the millionth time.

'OMG Cohen!' Summer gasped out loud.

'What now Summer…' Seth pretended to be bored of Summer's continuous "omg's".

'I KNEW this address looked familiar… OMG I can't believe it!'

'Summer…what is it?'

'Please don't tell me you don't recognise this address Cohen I mean I know it's been six years since we've been in Newport which I know is like… quite a while but do you not remember where this is? I mean sometimes I think you are so dumb I don't blame Brown for not accepting you it's just-'

'SUMMER! Give me that address let me see I bet I do know it-'

'COHEN! Look at the road!' Summer threw her hands up into the air as Seth almost drove into a hedge despite his grandma style driving.

'Ok…Summer… just calm… why don't you just tell me, so that we are both happy, and so then I can keep my eyes on the road.'

'Ok then, so you know Newport…well we're going there, and this house Cohen, it is next door to where the heart of the Cohen magic used to be! OMG I do miss life in Newport I wish it could go back to when we were all their with your parents back in the big house and you complaining at their I must say adorable making out in the kitchen-'

'God please don't mention the PDA's! I've finally escaped them! Although they are still just as gross when I go and see them-'

'COHEN! Well we are moving into the house next door! OMG how stupid am I for not noticing earlier? But still isn't that just totally awesome, but I mean it will be kinda depressing seeing Casa Cohen ruined still, I can't believe we had to have that earthquake otherwise we will still be in Newport just like old times! And also the house is where the Cooper's used to live but oh well! And we might be able to start life there again and-'

'You know Summer, for once I actually know what you mean. Wow…back in Newport. We sure had get a move on and move into this house, now stop talking to me so I can drive!'

'Not that you can talk Cohen, but you have been unusually quiet on this journey…'

….

Ryan Atwood was working hard at the Newport Group. He had been offered a well paying job there recently, and he didn't hesitate in taking it. He did miss his friends in Berkeley, but they visited often. He had been seeing Taylor, but she had to go and move to New York with her mother. Ryan felt a little upset by this, as he and Taylor had been getting on great, and Ryan had started to find his life again, especially after the death of his ex-girlfriend Marissa Cooper. Right now, he lived alone, but saw his work partners everyday.

He was just walking out to his car one morning, when he saw a girl sitting on the pavement. She was thin, and had light brown hair, which looked quite matted. She looked quite lost, and her hunched shoulders showed that she was maybe scared. Ryan studied her from his front door. She looked strangely familiar. Ryan walked up behind her, to see if she was ok.

'Hey,' he said quietly. 'Are you ok?'

The girl turned around, and Ryan could not believe his eyes.

….

Kirsten stared out of the kitchen window as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

'Hey honey!' Sandy swept into the kitchen and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 'How are you this morning?'

Kirsten put down her coffee and turned to put her arms around Sandy's neck. 'I'm not too bad… How about you? What time will you be back from work?' She gave him a longer kiss.

'I am good, well I'll try and be back quite early, and then we can you know, spend some time together.' He waggled his massive eyebrows and she laughed. They were suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing. Kirsten walked over and answered it.

'Hello.'

'Um hey, it's Ryan.'

'Oh hey! Is everything ok?' She could hear the worry in his voice.

'Um… something extremely weird has happened, and I am very shocked, I don't know if I'm dreaming or something or what!'

'Woa Ryan!' Kirsten knew something had happened because Ryan never talked this much. 'What's up?'

'Marissa Cooper is alive.'

Kirsten dropped the phone in complete shock.

'Sweetie, is everything ok?' Sandy looked over in concern.

'Oh my God…' was all Kirsten could get out.

Sandy quickly picked up the phone. 'Hello?'

'Sandy!'

'Ryan!'

'Um… well what I just told Kirsten…'

'Yeah?'

'Marissa Cooper is alive.'

'Wh..what? Ho…How..what? Wow things just get weirder and weirder everyday! Are you sure? Are you sure this isn't some kind of joke?' Sandy was extremely puzzled. At this stage, Kirsten had gone to sit down.

'Nope I'm being serious, I swear. I came out this morning, and here she was sitting on the pavement. She looks pretty rough. All I can say is I am in shock and extremely confused as I don't know how the hell this has happened! I mean she had a funeral and everything!'

'Ok Ryan, this is big news for all of us, and will take a while to sink in. You go and talk to her about what happened… and call back later I think I need to go check on Kirsten.'

'Ok thanks Sandy'

'Take care kid.'

…

'MARISSA COOPER IS ALIVE?' Summer screamed as they entered Newport.

'What the hell Summer? Marissa died like 7 years ago…quit joking around.'

'Cohen I'm serious. I am like freaking out here and I am majorly confused, but apparently Ryan just found her in Newport now, so we are stopping at Ryan's house, I wanna see what the hell is going on here!'

'Ok, but I still don't believe you Summer, are you sure you didn't bump your head when I almost crashed into the hedge?'

'Will you just shut up I got a text from Ryan and Marissa is my best friend and OMG she is alive I don't think I can actually believe it until I see with my own eyes!'

'Wow Summer you gotta be kidding me… things get stranger by the minute!'

…..

'Marissa?' Ryan looked into Marissa's eyes. Her eyes which were once bright and green, were now dull.

'Ryan?' Marissa looked up at this man whom she hadn't seen for years.

'Is this true? Am I dreaming? What happened? I mean you…'

'I didn't die Ryan.'

'Well…we…well… what happened?'

'I got kidnapped.' A few tears began to roll down Marissa's cheek.

'I remember the car accident, and the next thing I knew, I woke up somewhere strange.'

Ryan remembered how he thought that Marissa had died in his arms, and he was so cross with himself, that he just left. He assumed that her body had just been cleared up.

'OMG…so your alive? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have just left you there!'

'Ryan, please it's ok, just forget about it. I'm here now.' Marissa began to smile.

'Wow…' Ryan breathed, 'Are you sure I'm not just having visions, this sure is weird!'

'I know, now come here I haven't seen you for so long, I'm so happy I finally managed to escape!' Marissa wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck. Although she had become very weak, she still had the energy to cling to Ryan, the man she had thought of all 7 years she had been gone for.

…

'Ok, so round this corner, we are at Ryan's house…OMG THERE THEY ARE!' Summer cried, and tears began to tumble down her face.

Seth stopped the car, still in shock.

'OMG Summer…it's true!' He was shaking slightly at this very strange news.

Wasting no time at all, Summer leapt out of the car and sprinted over to where Ryan and Marissa were sitting.

'COOP?'

Marissa turned and gasped, 'Sum?'

Summer embraced her best friend in a tight hug, and both cried tears of shock and joy.

'OMG coop, this is so weird but I am so happy, we have so much to talk about and catch up on… and OMG!'

Seth pulled the car up alongside them all.

'So look who it is! Coop! Nice to see y-'

'Cohen don't call her Coop only I can do that!' Summer laughed.

Seth stepped out of the car and walked over to Marissa.

'Alright Mrs Cohen I'll do as I'm told!'

Seth also embraced Marissa in a hug.

'Wait…you two are married?' Marissa opened her eyes wide!

'See I told you Coop…so much to catch up on!'

Summer and Marissa then progressed into deep conversation.

Seth went over to Ryan and gave him a hug, and thumped him on the back. 'So man, how are you doing these days?'

'Well, if I'm not dreaming right now, things have certainly got a hell of a lot better, what with Taylor leaving and everything!'

'I miss it here in Newport.' Seth looked around sadly, 'But, the actual reason why we are here, before we found out about Marissa, Summer and I are actually moving into house here, and actually it's just up this road - the old Cooper house next to our old home. Man I miss our mansion! I kinda miss old times.'

'That's great! At least now I have friends here now in Newport, and it looks like Marissa will be staying now, I guess she could stay with me. You will only live around the corner from us.'

'Oh yes…its happening! This could be the beginning of old times coming back.'

'Hey no not quite Cohen,' Summer interrupted. 'Haven't you forgotten the most important part of old times? Sandy and Kirsten Cohen the moral centre of the universe?'

'Ahh Summer, you know we don't need my parents here slobbering over each other and…'

'Seth! It's cute!' Marissa laughed. She couldn't believe that she was finally back here with her friends. 'Hey, what happened to Sandy and Kirsten anyway?'

'Well then Marissa. Basically, mom got pregnant, so now I have another sibling called Sophie, she is now six. But before all that, an earthquake hit here, and it destroyed our mansion, so we moved to our old house in Berkeley, and we went to college, and here we are.' Seth rambled on at full speed.

'And Seth and I got married and ladeedaa and…' Summer continued.

'Summer, come on! Stop! We can't get back to old times if we don't move our stuff into our new home. Hey, why don't you guys come and help?' Seth looked around as the four were all reunited.

'Well I was actually about to go off to work, but I suppose I could ring in.' Ryan said.

'And I can clean myself up later… but could we grab some food? I'm starved. OMG, it's actually really weird coming back, because I don't know where to go, I have no money, it's just all-'

'Hey, hey Marissa, it's ok, you can stay with me.' Ryan smiled at her reassuringly.

Marissa's eyes filled up with tears again and she went over to hug Ryan. 'Thanks Ryan. This is all so weird… and it just feels so odd and everything!'

'Aww Coop, it's ok it'll take time but everything will settle again! We still have to tell your mom about this! Haha that'll be pretty awesome!' Summer smiled.

'Oh God my mom! Who is she with now?'

'Well…' Summer began.

'Summer we have to go!' Seth was growing impatient.

'Oh shut it Cohen just one last thing then I'm coming! Well, basically your mom got off with this guy Bullit, and then they were about to get married, when she found out she was pregnant but with another man, who is actually Ryan's dad-'

'What?' Marissa's mouth dropped open.

'Shhh Coop! Well your mom married Frank Atwood instead, and they have a son Daniel, but then Frank decided he couldn't do this anymore… so he left, and your mom was like totally depressed, but then… now this is a really awesome bit…'

'Yeah?'

'Your DAD came back into town! And him and your mom started seeing each other again, and now they are kinda together and they are really happy! And they are just raising this kid like it's Jimmy's too, so your family is back to you and Kaitlin and Jimmy, and little Daniel!'

'Wow…this is sure hard to get my head around!' Marissa looked confused.

'Don't worry you'll get used to it. Oh, and by the way, Daniel is six, like Sophie Cohen, he was born a little after her!'

'Ok Summer…I think it's really time to go now!' Seth grabbed Summer's arm.

'Ok Cohen, so you guys coming?'

'Sure!' Both Ryan and Marissa agreed and they stepped into the car.

…..

'Kirsten, are you ok?' Sandy looked worried as his wife appeared to be as pale as a sheet while she sat on the couch.

'Um…yeah, I'm just kinda… freaked out?' Kirsten certainly seemed shaken up by it all.

'Yeah I know it's weird, but we will find out soon enough what happened, don't worry.' Sandy rubbed her back reassuringly.

…..

'OMG, our mansion - boy do I miss it!' Seth looked sadly at his old house.

'Hey, why don't we go inside and look at it?' Summer chimed in.

'But…all the memories, I might cry Summer.'

'Stop joking around Cohen…'

'But it's sad!'

'Come on Seth, Marissa, let's go!'

The Fab four walked cautiously up the steps to the front door of the old Cohen mansion. The door was unlocked but the place had been abandoned for a few years now. Slowly, they opened the door and stepped inside.

'OMG!' Marissa was the first to speak. 'So much has changed!'

'Yeah…' Ryan said, still devastated by the sight of the home where he had been welcomed into a loving family.

They all looked around each of the rooms, until Summer began to cry.

'This is where all the magic happened.' She began to sob. 'Why can't we rewind and go back to old times?'

Ryan thought silently, as he watched his three best friends fall apart in sadness in front of his eyes.

'Hey you guys! Why don't we re-build it? I mean, not all of it was damaged, and if we put our minds to it, we could put it back to how it used to be, and who knows, one of us could even live in here!'

Seth turned and looked at his brother. He thought carefully for a moment, and slowly, his face lit up into a beaming smile.

'That, my man, is probably the BEST idea I have EVER heard!' He smiled so much it looked like his face could be in that position forever.

…

Julie Cooper-Nichol-Cooper-Atwood-maybe soon to be Cooper lived in a large house in Newport. It was the house that used to belong to Summer's family until they all moved away. Recently, Jimmy Cooper, her ex-husband had moved in with her. With the two of them was Kaitlin, or mini cooper in Seth's words, and Daniel, who was the son of Julie and Frank Atwood. However at the end of the summer, Kaitlin was to go back to her old boarding school.

'Hey sweetie,' Jimmy came into the house after work and gave Julie a kiss. The two seemed to have been getting on really well recently.

'Hey honey, how was work?' Julie smiled at him.

'Not too bad…not too bad. But I'm happy the day is over!'

….

A few months later, and Marissa, Summer, Seth and Ryan had been busy attempting to re-build the Cohen house. So far, they had been doing a good job, and with Ryan's architecture skills, things had been great. They had cleaned the place up, and they had almost finished re-building the roof and the grand pillars that held up the walls. Fortunately Ryan's well paid job allowed them to afford equipment, and Ryan was wanting this to happen badly so he was happy to pay.

'You know, this is gunna be so worth it!' Summer wiped her forehead with her dirty hand.

'It totally is.' Smiled Marissa, who was busy repainting part of the living room.

….

Another few months had passed, and Sandy was sitting in his office at Berkeley impatiently waiting for the day to finish.

Kirsten was sitting at home while Sophie was at nursery, flicking through photographs of the days she was at college with Sandy. She smiled at her big hair and pierced belly button, and the way Sandy had her sitting on his shoulders. Suddenly, her tummy grumbled, so she went in search of some food. No such luck, the fridge was practically empty, and the cupboards only had disgusting cereal that Sophie liked to eat. In this case, she thought, I had better get to the grocery store.

Kirsten walked quickly out of the door, with bag in hand, and stepped gracefully into the black range rover. She did not notice the suspicious looking man lurking outside her house…

…..

'Marissa, honey, how do you feel about coming to dinner with your dad and I tonight?' Julie asked her daughter. She was overwhelmed but extremely happy to see her daughter alive a few months ago, she was now trying to spend as much time with her as possible.

'Sure.' Marissa replied and smiled at her mother. 'What time?'

'8 sound good?'

'Sure, I'll see you there, now I had better get going I need to help Seth and Ryan and Summer.'

'What are you doing?'

'Oh, this little project, it's kinda a surprise.'

'Ok sweetie, I'll see you tonight!' Julie gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and turned to make herself some lunch.

…

'We are totally done!' Summer squealed with delight as the four looked at their hard work.

'So, now what are we gunna do with this place? Sell it? Keep it?' Marissa looked around.

'I think we should wait a while and see.' Ryan also admired their work.

'Yeah good plan.' Seth walked around his old home.

….

A few hours later, Kirsten turned up the road leading to her small Berkeley house. She had been caught up seeing a lot of people in the store and talked to them for a long time. There always seemed to be so much catching up to do.

She took in the sight of the cute little house, but something seemed wrong. Were the windows supposed to be glowing orange? Was there supposed to be smoke seeping out? As she got closer, she realised what was wrong.

'SHIT!' she slammed the brakes and got out her phone and called the fire brigade.

Minutes later, sirens came screaming down the road, quickly followed by Sandy who had picked up Sophie and rushed home after a call from Kirsten. Neither could look at the house, both were too scared of the outcome.

Fire fighters struggled with the enormous flames that burned the house. Someone had obviously deliberately set the place alight. Kirsten couldn't think who, well, she thought, there are many people that couldn't be trusted. Soon, she began to cry, as she did not know where she and Sandy would go now with Sophie. This was the second time her home had been destroyed. Sandy pulled her close reassuring her that all would be ok, but she found that hard to believe.

In the end, the fire fighters broke the news that the damage was too great to be repaired without paying a very large amount of money, almost as much as the house was worth itself. Sandy and Kirsten Cohen, stood shocked, not sure what to do.

…

'My goodness… the next big thing has just happened.' Seth announced to Summer, Ryan and Marissa.

'Oh God what's happened now?' Summer looked at her husband.

'Well, my parent's house in Berkeley has been burnt down, and they don't know where to go and live.'

All four fell silent.

'THAT IS IT!' Marissa burst, but with and excited expression on her face. 'You know you said that the missing piece to going back to old times was Sandy and Kirsten…'

…

'Sandy what are we going to do?' Sandy and Kirsten and Sophie were stranded in a motel while they tried to find a new house to buy. 'I swear our life is ruined.'

'Aww honey, I'm sure we will find something,' but the doubt could be seen in Sandy's eyes.

'Mommy Daddy I can't believe that somebody made our house a fire!' Sophie sobbed in Kirsten's arms.

'It's ok sweetie.' But tears began to fall from Kirsten's own eyes. Not long after, Sandy joined in.

….

'What the…?' Julie stuttered as she heard the latest disaster that had happened to Sandy and Kirsten. 'They could come and stay with us.'

'Yeah they could.' Jimmy replied, concerned for their safety.

'We could arrange for them to come tomorrow or something? I mean…they need to come soon!' Julie continued.

'Hey guys, its ok we got it all sorted!' Marissa interrupted her parents.

'You have?' Julie looked at Marissa, confused.

'Yup, you'll see.' She smiled a small smile.

…

'Hello?' Sandy picked up the phone in the motel room.

'Hey dad!' Seth replied sounding happy.

'Oh hey son, how you doing?'

'Very good actually, but hey, are you guys around tomorrow? Ryan and I are coming over.'

'Um yes… but there isn't really much to do in a little motel room.'

'Oh my great father, you do not need to worry about that, I'll see you tomorrow, bye dad.'

'Bye Seth.'

Sandy turned to Kirsten and explained to her about Ryan and Seth coming round tomorrow. 'But what are going to do in a motel room? I suppose we could go out?' She said.

'Well, for some reason Seth said we don't need to worry about that…I have a feeling he's up to something.'

'It'd better be something good.' Kirsten replied.

….

'Ok Ryan, here is the motel and…OH MY, this is not nice, how on earth is mom coping? I mean she grew up as the richest girl in Newport!' Seth laughed, but felt a little sad for his parents at the same time.

Ryan knocked on the door, and was welcomed by a rather tired looking Sandy.

'Hey boys!' He greeted them with a hug. 'Well come in!'

'Err… actually dad; we need you to come with us.' Seth said.

'What? Is something wrong?' Sandy began to get worried.

'Oh no no, just get mom and Sophie and get in the car!'

'Ok' Sandy replied looking a little uncertain.

…

'Boys, this is ridiculous!' cried Kirsten as she and Sandy sat on the back seats of the car with Blindfolds on, with Sophie in between them. 'Where are we going?'

'Not telling!' Seth said in a sing song voice.

Ryan laughed as his parents sighed and sat back in their seats.

….

A few hours later, Seth and Ryan reached their destination.

'Now mom, dad, I want you to carefully get out the car, and Ryan and I will guide you. Sophie, you just follow but don't say a word ok?'

'You got me bro!' Sophie replied jumping up and down.

'Something tells me I'm not going to like this!' Kirsten was beginning to panic.

'Caaaalllm mother, you are in fact going to feel the exact opposite I hope!'

Seth and Ryan guided Sandy and Kirsten along a driveway.

'Is it me Kirsten or does this drive feel somehow…familiar?' Sandy asked his wife.

'Hmmm…I know what you mean… Boys where are we?'

'You'll see' Ryan replied.

'Oh my Gosh, these steps are really familiar but I don't know why they are familiar this is freaking me out.' Said Kirsten as they were pushed up some steps.

Seth and Ryan opened the door.

'Wow…that door click.' Sandy gasped. 'I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!'

'Ok parents,' Seth announced, 'You can now take off your blind folds.'

Sandy and Kirsten ripped off there blind folds, and stared in awe at the sight in front of them.

'Welcome home!' Ryan and Seth said together.

'Oh my God… I can't believe it!' Kirsten began to weep tears of happiness. Sandy had to hold her as her legs began to give way.

'Sandy, we are back here! Our house! Casa Cohen! It's back!' she gushed.

'I know sweetie.' He smiled, he also had tears in his eyes. 'So you boys what happened? How is it all fixed?'

'Well, Ryan came up with the fascinating idea of attempting to re-build the place and re do it and-!'

'You rebuilt it? You guys could have been seriously hurt!' Kirsten gasped in shock.

'Oh mother don't be so dramatic, I mean the girls helped aswell-'

'Marissa! We still haven't seen her yet!' Kirsten interrupted again.

'MOM please! Stop interrupting!' Seth said impatiently.

'Sorry.'

'Good, anyway, you will probably see Marissa today, and yes we rebuilt this house just anyway, and then when we heard what happened we thought you could come back and live here. Things were becoming back like old times but then Summer kindly reminded me that you two were the most important part of old times and she thinks your gross slobbering over each other is CUTE! I mean seriously you guys don't know how to keep your hands to yourself and-'

'SETH!' Ryan interrupted. 'And we thought it would be a great place for Sophie to grow up aswell!'

'Boys thank you so much, we honestly don't know what to say it is just…amazing.' And with that, a tear began to roll down Sandy's cheek.

'Aww Sandy.' Kirsten hugged him tightly. 'You can be such a softy.'

'Well you should look at yourself!' He laughed, and kissed her on the lips. They continued to kiss not caring that their three children were standing there.

'And here we go again with the PDA's' Seth groaned.

'EWWWWW!' Sophie squirmed.

'Seth have you brainwashed her?' Sandy asked.

'Not funny dad…'

The all laughed and chatted, enjoying that they had their old home back with Sophie there as well. Sandy and Kirsten then found out that Seth was living next door and Ryan just down the road, and no one could be happier.

'Wait, what about our stuff we left it in Berkeley!' Kirsten realised.

'Right here Mrs. Cohen!' Kirsten turned to see Summer with suitcases full of their stuff, and Marissa had driven their car. All of the furniture had been burnt in the fire of course, but they could get some more.

'Thank you so much guys!' Kirsten ran and hugged both of them. 'And Marissa, it is so great to have you back!'

…..

Later on, Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer, Sandy, Kirsten, Sophie, Daniel, Kaitlin, Julie and Jimmy, all had dinner and celebrated in the Cohen house. They were all very happy, as it was all back to old times, back in Newport.

Newport Beach was where they all belonged. They were finally all back at to the O.C.

**Please review and tell me what you think! This is my first ever story so it is probably not very good!**


End file.
